Osvald Teshik
Eigenübersetzung von „Nobody believes in their own end until it's upon them, until it can't be escaped.“ Osvald Teshik war ein menschlicher Großadmiral des Galaktischen Imperiums, der während des Galaktischen Bürgerkrieges lebte und in der Imperialen Flotte diente. Er wurde bei der Schlacht von Endor von der Allianz festgenommen und zum Tode verurteilt. Biografie Aufstieg Osvald Teshik wurde auf Anaxes in die Familie Teshik geboren, welche auf den Sirpar-Hügeln residierte und deren Mitglieder seit Generationen in der Flotte der Galaktischen Republik dienten. Nach einer Jugend, die er zum Teil auf Kallistas, einem Planeten im Äußeren Rand verbrachte, schlug auch Osvald diesen Weg ein. Er besuchte eine Flottenakademie und stieg nach seiner Ausbildung bis zum Admiral in der Imperialen Flotte auf. Gemeinsam mit elf anderen Offizieren des Imperiums wurde Teshik 2 VSY von Imperator Palpatine zum Großadmiral gemacht und war damit einer der höchsten Offiziere der Flotte, nur der Imperator und Darth Vader durften ihm Befehle erteilen. Todesurteil Eigenübersetzung von „I've been here, you know. Four years ago, Emperor Palpatine sentenced me to death. Why? Being Emperor is its own why.“ Als Großadmiral bekam er die Verantwortung über die Kernwelten zugewiesen. Zwei Jahre später wurde der Imperiale Berater Coh Veshiv von Rebellen auf Esseles entführt.The Far Orbit Project Da Teshik für den Übersektor zuständig war und die Entführung nicht verhindern konnte, war Palpatine der Auffassung, Teshik habe sich schon lange zu schwach gegenüber den Rebellen gezeigt und ließ seine Wut über die Entführung an ihm aus. Zur Strafe schickte er den Großadmiral auf ein Himmelfahrtskommando in das Gebiet des Hapes-Konsortiums und ließ den Hapanern Informationen über Teshiks Begleitflotte zukommen. miniatur|links|Teshik sieht dem Tod ins Auge. Eigenübersetzung von „My men thought we were a recon patrol and that our mission was to keep the Hapans honest. But I knew better - I knew we were going to a place from which we'd never return.“ Teshik erreichte das Hapes-Konsortium nahe Andalia an Bord des [[Pursuit-Klasse Leichter Kreuzer|leichten Pursuit-Klasse-Kreuzers]] Shepherd, begleitet von zwei TIE-Jäger-Staffeln und acht Kanonenbooten. Teshik setzte den Kurs auf Andalia fort, obwohl er wusste, dass ihn dort eine übermächtige Flotte erwarten und vernichten würde. Kurz vor dem Planeten wurde sein kleiner Verband von einem großen Teil der hapanischen Flotte abgefangen, was die gesamte imperiale Besatzung bis auf Teshik unvorbereitet traf. Trotz der offensichtlichen Hoffnungslosigkeit des Unterfangens, befahl Teshik den Angriff und beobachtete das Geschehen anschließend stoisch von der Brücke der Shepherd aus. Innerhalb weniger Minuten wurde die seine gesamte imperiale Begleitung vernichtet und die Schilde der Shepherd versagten. Kurz vor dem Eintreffen der vernichtenden Geschosse der hapanischen Schiffe, begab er sich instinktiv in einen Raumanzug und überlebte die folgende Explosion. Dabei wurde sein Anzug jedoch beschädigt und der hilflose und verwundete Teshik fand sich in der Leere des Weltraums wieder. Unfähig, seine Lage zu verbessern, bewunderte er die Schönheit der Sterne und das Antlitz der hapanischen Schlachtdrachen. Als diese in den Hyperraum sprangen, ließen sie ihn scheinbar alleine zurück. In diesem Moment erlebte er eine Vision, und sah in seinem inneren Auge alle vergangenen großen galaktischen Ereignisse und Kriege. Er sah die Schlachten zwischen den Tionesern und den Hutts, die gewaltsamen Überfälle der Pius-Dea-Kreuzzüge und den Aufstieg der Rebellen-Allianz. Auch beinhaltete seine Vision zukünftige Ereignisse. So offenbarte sie ihm den Tod des Imperators über Endor und die Invasion Coruscants durch die Yuuzhan-Vong. Er erkannte, dass es in der Galaxis nie Frieden geben würde. Während sein Geist noch versuchte die Vision zu verarbeiten, aktivierte er, geleitet von alten Instinkten, seinen Standortsender. Tatsächlich befand sich noch ein kleines Aufklärungsschiff des Imperators bei Andalia, welches eigentlich den Auftrag hatte, seinen Tod zu dokumentieren. Teshik wurde von der Crew an Bord genommen und in die Obhut der Medizinischen Droiden des Schiffs übergeben. Anschließend brachten sie ihn wieder in imperiales Gebiet. Weiter Jahre Der schwer verletzte Teshik konnte nur durch technische Modifizierungen am Leben erhalten werden und wurde zum Cyborg. Dabei mussten 75 Prozent seines Körpers durch kybernetische Implantate ersetzt werden.Who's Who – Imperial Grand Admirals Obwohl er seine Todesstrafe überlebt hatte, ließ ihn der Imperator am Leben und begnadigte ihn. Der Grund dafür blieb Teshik den Rest seines Lebens ein Rätsel und so diente er Palpatne weiter als Großadmiral. Tod Eigenübersetzung von „Go ahead, Rebel - let's get it over with. Turn Grand Admiral Teshik to smoke. But remember what I saw and take heed of what I said. You'll be smoke, too, soon enough. For each of our wars is just a little piece of a greater war, one endless and incalculably larger. And your Rebellion's part in this war didn't conclude with your victory at Endor. In fact, it's barely begun.“ 4 NSY wurde er nach Endor abkommandiert, um mit seiner Flotte an der von Palpatine geplanten Vernichtung der Rebellen teilzunehmen. Während der Schlacht von Endor befand er sich auf dem Zweiten Todesstern und entging nur knapp dessen Zerstörung, indem er mit seinem Flaggschiff floh. Anders als die Großadmirale Afsheen Makati und Miltin Takel entschloss er sich zu kämpfen, anstatt zu fliehen. Dabei wurde sein Schiff jedoch von der Rebellen-Flotte umzingelt und nach hartem Kampf geentert. Teshik wurde festgenommen und wenig später wegen "Kriegsverbrechen gegen die Bürger der Galaxis" angeklagt. Sein anschließendes Todesurteil wurde unter anderem durch seine "unmenschlichen Verbrechen" erklärt, wobei dem Cyborg die Ironie dieser Urteilsbegründung nicht entging, die er mit mechanischem Gelächter quittierte. In seiner eigenen Todesrede, erinnerte er seine Henker an sein erstes gescheitertes Todesurteil durch Imperator Palpatine und erläuterte seine Vision bei Andalia. Nachträglich wurde sein Todesurteil von vielen als politisches Urteil kritisiert, da Palpatine und Darth Vader bereits tot waren und die Rebellen-Allianz einen hochrangigen Imperialen verurteilen wollte, um ein Zeichen zu setzen. Obwohl Teshik als einer der weniger bösartigen imperialen Großadmirale galt, hatte er, durch seine für das Imperium existenzielle Rolle als Beschützer der Kernwelten und einer der wenigen entschlossenen Kämpfer bei der Schlacht von Endor, sein Schicksal besiegelt.Abel G. Peñas Blog Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Eigenübersetzung von „Hutt and Tionese, Republic and Sith, Loyalist and Separatist, Imperial and Rebel—I knew it didn’t matter who had killed whom, or when or how or why. All at once I understood that those of us born to be sacrificed upon the pyre of war become one when we die - mingled smoke gone up to whatever gods you believe in.“ Teshik galt als ausgezeichneter Stratege und nahm seine Pflichten sehr ernst. Er wurde sehr respektiert und war einer der wenigen Großadmirale, dessen Ernennung keine Kontroversen innerhalb der imperialen Flotte auslöste. Außerdem fiel er, für hochrangige Imperiale ungewöhnlich, durch Mitgefühl und Vertrautheit gegenüber seinen Untergebenen auf. Den Opfern eines sinnlosen Angriffs oder Manövers wünschte er einen schnellen und schmerzlosen Tod und empfand Mitleid, wenn sie grausam im Weltraum treibend starben. Sein jahrelanges Training auf der Flottenakademie und seine körperliche Selbstdisziplin, erlaubten es ihm selbst bei für sein Gehirn schwer zu verarbeitenden Ereignissen, für sich selbst die richtigen Entscheidungen zu treffen, um sich um jeden Preis am Leben zu erhalten. Dies bewies er bei der Schlacht von Andalia, bei der er sich trotz einer stoischen Beobachtung seines eigentlich unvermeidbaren Todes, instinktiv in Sicherheit brachte und die Explosion seines Schiffs in einem Raumanzug überlebte. Auch als er sich über Andalia innerlich längst mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hatte, aktivierte er noch unbewusst seinen Standortsender und wurde dadurch erst von einem imperialen Schiff gerettet. Seine Vision über Andalia und die anschließende Verwandlung in einen Cyborg trafen ihn hingegen schwer. Die Vision ließ ihn erkennen, dass Kriege immer ein Teil der Galaxis sein würden, und auch der Kampf gegen die Rebellen-Allianz nur ein kleines Puzzleteil in den endlosen Kriegen der Galaxis sein würde. Er gab sich fortan keinen Illusionen mehr hin und vertrat die Auffassung, dass Leben habe an sich keinen Sinn. In den endlosen Kriegen der Galaxis sah er sich nur als unbedeutender Teilnehmer, der früher oder später genau wie alle anderen zu Asche zerfallen würde. Noch dazu wurde er als Cyborg von vielen Imperialen verabscheut und gemieden, was aus ihm mit der Zeit einen hartherzigen, verbitterten Menschen machte. Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, mit den 75 Prozent seines organischen Körpers auch drei Viertel seines ursprünglichen Seins verloren zu haben. Für seine Lage machte er neben den Rebellen hauptsächlich Papatines Berater Veshiv verantwortlich, wegen dessen Entführung er damals auf seine Selbstmordmission geschickt worden war. Trotz seiner depressiven Situation diente er dem Imperator ergeben und floh selbst nach dessen Tod nicht vom Schlachtfeld. Hinter den Kulissen *Teshiks Vision steht in keinem Zusammenhang mit der Macht.[http://jasonfry.tumblr.com/post/20843004826/eg-to-warfare-endnotes-pt-1 Endnotes zu The Essential Guide to Warfare, Part 1] *Ursprünglich befand sich eine Unterhaltung zwischen dem Forscher Insmot Bowen, General Motti, Admiral Kurumenga und Bevel Lemelisk über die ersten hochintelligenten Spezies der Galaxis am Anfang des Essential Guide to Warfare. Erst nachdem Lektor Erich Schoeneweiss die Passage als unpassenden Einstieg in den Guide empfand und sich etwas wünschte, was den Leser in ein dynamischeres und actionreicheres Szenario versetzte, erfand Autor Jason Fry Teshiks Todesrede. Quellen * * *''Who's Who – Imperial Grand Admirals'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' Einzelnachweise en:Osvald Teshik fi:Osvald Teshik ru:Освальд Тешик Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Imperiale Flottenoffiziere Kategorie:Großadmiräle Kategorie:Cyborgs Kategorie:Legends